Greek or Roman -One Shot-
by FallenQueen2
Summary: AU! After the giant war was fought and won, Percy has some questions for his dad. Was he truly a son of Poseidon or is he a son of Neptune? He wants the truth. Just something that popped up after reading MOA. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians sadly


**Greek or Roman?**

**AU! After the giant war was fought and won, Percy has some questions for his dad. Was he truly a son of Poseidon or is he a son of Neptune? He wants the truth.**

* * *

Percy Jackson was swinging his legs off the dock near the lake at Camp Half-Blood, some parts were currently being re-built because the camp took a beating when the Roman's attacked. That was all in the past now, in fact all the demigods were interacting and working together at both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.

Percy had handed over the praetor-ship to Jason; it wasn't Percy's to keep away from the blonde son of Jupiter. Piper and Leo (who made a connection with Reyna surprisingly) stayed back there with him while Hazel and Frank joined Percy at Camp Half-Blood, and after bending some rules Frank and Hazel could now stay in the Big House.

The Athena Cabin took great pleasure in bring Hazel up to speed with the world around her. The Apollo cabin was proud to help Frank with his archery. The hunters had stopped by so Thalia was around and Nico came back from China a day ago and was joining his sister in her lessons, he was doing much better.

Life was good, but one thing was weighing down on Percy's mind.

Was he Greek or Roman?

See with Jason it was easy to see even when he had his memories wiped, Percy not so much. Looking back even when he was a newbie at camp he remembered shouting something in Latin, when Chiron taught him Latin he actually understood and knew it. Hazel told him once that be had the good looks of a Roman, and the way he fit in at Camp Jupiter. It was too perfect. He needed to talk with his dad, or one form of his father. He slid off the edge of the dock and started to float outwards into more open water, fish danced around him, talking to him.

"Anyone want to go get my dad for me?" Percy asked jokingly but he blinked surprised as the school of fish swam off in a hurry. He didn't actually think they would go try! He just floated there for a little while, dry and breathing normally. He tilted his head backwards and gazed at the sunlight that was filtering through the water above him creating intricate designs on the ocean floor below him. It was unbelievable how peaceful it was now, it was slightly unsettling but Percy was savoring it.

"Percy?" his father's voice called out as he swam into view.

"Whoa I didn't think that would have worked. Hi dad!" Percy laughed before his dad swept him into a hug.

"How are you my boy?"

"Okay I guess, I just have a question for you. A complex one."

"You can ask me anything son."

"Okay, here goes... Am I Greek or Roman?"

"... I don't know what you mean..."

"Am I this form's son or am I really a son of Neptune?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Looking back I've been noticing more Roman features of myself among the Greek... I just want to know, please."

"... I wanted to tell you but I didn't know when the right time would be. Percy, you are Greek and Roman."

"Huh? How is that even possible?"

"When I meet your mother, I was in my Greek form. My Roman counterpart can see and feel the same things I do, so he too fell in love with Sally. After a time I revealed both sides of myself to her, being the queen she is, she accepted both of my sides. And well... When we were conceiving you, my form switched and that caused you to have both my Greek and Roman DNA inside of you. Does that answer your question?"

"In way more detail than needed, but yeah... Since I'm half roman, why wasn't I sent to Lupa when I was old enough?"

"As far as the world knew you were a Greek demigod and there was no reason to send you to Lupa, I wanted to give you some protection but Chiron and Grover found you, then my brothers bolt and helm were stolen and well you know 1st hand about what happened."

"Huh... Should I uh... Tell anyone?"

"Who ever you deem trustworthy son."

"Err Dad... Could I meet my Roman Dad?"

"Of course, he has been nagging me to let you meet him since you first prayed to him in Camp Jupiter."

A small flash of light lit up under the water as Poseidon changed into Neptune. It was a slight change but it was there nonetheless. Boarder shoulder, more of a Roman figure with longer, darker black hair. His clothes changed as well to more tailored clothes, a bright smile split across his face when he spotted Percy floating there.

"My son!" He hugged Percy with Roman strength.

"Hi Dad?" Percy muttered into his Roman father's neck as he hugged him back feeling awkwardly.

"This must be very confusing to you, but what Poseidon said is the truth." Neptune said as he released his son, who floated backwards and scanned Neptune's face, seeing his own features on the Roman God's face.

"That is an understatement father." Percy shook his head testing out the word father on the Roman it fit surprising him.

"When Poseidon told me you had gone missing I did all I could to help find you, I was excited when I heard you praying to me from Camp Jupiter and I did all I could to help you out." Neptune told his son as they settled down on an underwater ledge.

"That was you?" Percy asked surprised, thinking back to how he controlled the Tiber and the cannons in the war games and all the other things he did when he didn't have his memory on his quest.

"I watched and found out you had no memories about how to control your powers, so I stepped in to help my son out. No one knew because you were my son therefore you would have my powers." Neptune explained, nudging his son's shoulder who nudged him back.

"Well Roman's don't really like you that much." Percy informed his father.

"Yeah I hadn't noticed, I'm just glad that they like you and made you their leader until you gave back to Jupiter's boy." Neptune ran a hand through his black hair.

"Well I was brought up as a Greek here in camp Half-Blood. I am the leader here; Jason was the leader there. He deserved his place back." Percy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Modest aren't we?" Neptune teased and Percy grinned up at him.

"Do I get that from you?"

"No way, your mother for sure." Neptune deadpanned before both he and Percy laughed out loud.

"So how will this work… I mean am I the only one who has both the Roman and Greek sides of a God as their father?" Percy spoke up after their laughter died down. Neptune pondered this question for a little while before he started to speak.

"You are indeed the only one in history who has both Greek and Roman DNA within them. No one outside of the four of us know about your DNA, you may share it with whoever you deem is worthy to know and not share your secret because if Zeus or Jupiter got wind of it, well he will stop it nothing to capture you. Just keep living your life like you normally would, but know that you have protection from both your fathers." Neptune warned.

"I will. Thank you father." Percy said feeling a bit more relieved but also more worried about the whole Zeus/Jupiter wanting to capture him.

"Well Poseidon has informed me, that he must get back to rebuilding his palace with Tyson. I must be off son, but if you ever want to talk. Just call to me and I will try to come. I will also help Poseidon keep you safe." Neptune hugged his son once more before he swam off.

Percy floated in the water, trying to absorb everything he was just told. How was he going to play this? Who should he tell? If he should tell anyone, what if it got out? Would they turn on him for being Half Greek and Half Roman? What if Zeus/Jupiter found out and tried to hunt him down. Millions of 'what if's' flew through his mind, he sighed before swimming back towards the dock. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Hazel and Frank. They needed to know, he would also tell Grover but the Lord of the Wild was out doing his duty. He trusted those five with his secret, he knew after everything they went through they wouldn't betray him because of his DNA. He hoisted himself up onto the dock, slipping back on his sandals and headed towards the cabins. He let out a puff of air when he spotted Annabeth talking with Thalia, Nico, Hazel and Frank by the fire that Hestia normally was tending, but she was not there today. He took a deep breath before walking over to them.

* * *

"Hey Seaweed brain." Annabeth chirped as he stood in front of them.

"Oi Kelp head." Thalia smirked and Nico snickered.

"Hey…" He didn't rise to their nicknames or respond with theirs.

"Percy are you alright?" Frank picked up on the teen's nervousness.

"I uh… I have something to tell you guys. Come back to my cabin?" Percy asked weakly, before mentally slapping his head at how weak he sounded.

"Perce is everything okay?" Nico asked sounding worried.

"I just found out something really big about my parenthood and I want to tell you guys about it. Follow me… Please?" Percy swallowed before heading towards Cabin 3. He heard footsteps behind him; he knew they all were following him. He entered his cabin before falling down onto his bed and waited until everyone else was seated around him.

"What is up Kelp Head?" Thalia asked slightly concerned.

"I just had a chat with Lord Poseidon… Turns out I have his Greek DNA and Lord Neptune's Roman DNA inside of me… I'm half Greek and half Roman." Percy dropped his bombshell onto the people he trusted most.

"How?" Annabeth breathed.

"I-I-I." Thalia stammered.

"Are you sure Perce?" Frank asked slowly.

"Both of them confirmed it." Percy said.

"Whoa." Nico and Hazel breathed out in sync.

"Yeah, it appears both my dad's fell in love with my mom, who accepted both sides of them and ugh well they were conceiving me their forms switched and that is how I have duo DNA." Percy explained, answering Annabeth's natural Athena question.

"That is kind of messed up." Thalia stated.

"You are telling me. I talked with both of them, they both seem to love me and want to protect me. I mean when I was in Camp Jupiter the only reason I could use my powers like I could before my memories were wiped was because he was helping me. It's all weird, but it makes more sense for me." Percy ran a hand through his hair like he saw Neptune do a few minutes ago underwater.

"Well as long as you are okay with this then I am too." Frank said determined.

"Doesn't really make a difference to me, you are still Percy Jackson." Hazel agreed.

"It just makes more sense as to why you are so good." Nico added onto his sister's comment.

"Now I can really go all out when we train." Thalia said looking excited.

"You do know that since you are hardwired for Greek and Latin I won't be going easy on you when I tutor you." Annabeth teased before kissing his lips. "I have a Greek and Roman boyfriend, who else can say that?" She smirked and Percy rolled his eyes before smiling around at his true friends.

"So you guys are okay with this?" He asked slowly.

"Of course we are Kelp Head." Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Would we still be here if we weren't?" Nico added in. "Besides we all love you as a brother, minus Annabeth who loves you more than that." Annabeth blushed but nodded confirming what the son of Hades said was true.

"You guys are awesome." Percy smiled wider.

"It makes a lot of sense now actually." Frank mused. "Even with training from Lupa there was no way that you should have been so good at training and fighting when you first got to camp."

"And when I first saw Percy I thought he was Roman right away, I mean he has the good looks of a Roman." Hazel added in. Percy felt his cheeks heat up at all the compliments.

"Aw we are making our duo DNA brother blush." Thalia cooed mockingly and Percy threw a pillow at his cousin laughing.

"You guys really are the best, but I'm not sure how others would react and my dad, my roman one warned me not to let any of the other gods find out because your dad." He nodded at Thalia, "would stop at nothing to capture me. So please don't tell anyone else." He begged.

"We promise!" They all chorused, placing a hand over their hearts.

"Thanks guys, now who is up for some lunch and maybe tag with Mrs. O'Leary?" He stood up and everyone cheered for food and taking some time off to chill with the huge hellhound, who after the battle at Camp Jupiter Hazel and Frank had warmed up to her. They all left Cabin 3, laughing and making jokes at each other. Percy finally knew what he was, but it didn't change anything. He had amazing friends and family, but now he just had two fathers to look out for him. Life was good.


End file.
